Kasih Sayang?
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sudah 5 tahun Sasuke dan Sakura hidup bersama, sebagai Suami Istri yang terbilang usia muda. Dan kini mereka berdua sudah mempunyai anak. Suatu hari buah hatinya melihat orangtuanya sedang ciuman, apa yang akan mereka katakan?


Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, musim dingin telah berlalu dan tergantikan musim semi. Sungguh musim yang indah.

Di salah satu rumah minimalis, seorang wanita muda tampak bersenandung kecil seraya mencuci sayuran segar di dapur. Surai_ pink_-nya berayun-ayun, tak lain tak bukan dia adalah Uchiha Sakura. Uchiha? Ya, karena dia istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

dan di mana sosok sasuke saat ini? Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mencuci sayuran. Kini Sakura berjalan ke arah anak tangga.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sampai di lantai 2. Dan berjalan menuju kamar yang berdaun pintu warna biru tua. Diputarnya knop pintu, dan rupanya tidak terkunci. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Sakura pun masuk, dan keadaannya kamar tersebut gelap. Karena tirai jendela kamar belum terbuka. Sakura berjalan ke arah ranjang, dia tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story by. Farin Uchiha_**

**_Genre : Family, Romance_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : AU, Sequel fict Trauma, Oneshoot, Sasuke OOC banget, Typo, DLDR._**

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya matahari pagi menerobos lubang-lubang ventilasi. Terlihat sosok pria tengah terlelap di ranjang _king size_-nya. Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela. Lalu disibaknya gorden berwarna _dark blue_, tak disangka tidur pria itu terganggu. sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang tampan. Wanita itu terkikik geli.

"egh~" keluh pria itu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri. Dan terbukalah sepasang iris _onyx_ yang menghanyutkan.

" _Ohayou_," sapa wanita itu yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang. Pria itu menatap wanita itu.

"Sakura..."

"Nani?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku lapar," ucap pria itu manja.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mandi dulu," ucap wanita itu, Sakura. Pria itu memutar mata bosan, dia adalah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Aku lapar, Sakura."

"Eh? Tidak bisa. Kau harus mandi dulu, Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak mau..."

"Aku harus memasak, dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama. jadi kau mandi dulu, agar tak terlalu lama menunggu," timpal Sakura.

Sakura lalu melangkah pergi.

"Sst. Mandinya nanti saja, ya," bisik Sasuke menyeringai seraya memeluk Sakura dari belakang

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan!jangan bilang kau..."ucap sakura terkejut.

"Lapar akan dirimu," sahut Sasuke mengerti perkataan Sakura selanjutnya. Sakura membatu dan wajahnya merona. "Sudah sebulan kita tak melakukan 'itu'. Jadi..."

"Jangan sekarang!" tolak Sakura tapi sayang, Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Sakura _blushing _akut akan ulah Sasuke.

"Ayah, Ibu sedang apa?" tanya sosok anak kecil berdiri di ambang pintu.

_Deg_

Sontak Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke

"Ryu, kau sudah bangun ya," ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Ibu!" tuntut Ryu.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget .

"Menyalurkan kasih sayang," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya melangkah ke arah Sakura dan Ryu. Keduanya menoleh ke arahnya. lalu berjongkok di depan Ryu dan mengecup kening buah hatinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, kasih sayang ya!" ucap Ryu.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ anaknya,Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. 'Bisa-bisanya dia seenaknya memberi jawaban,' batin Sakura kesal.

"Ayah, Ibu!" panggil Ryu tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tertegun.

"Ada apa?" jawab keduanya.

"Kasih sayang itu bisa diberikan pada siapa saja?" tanya Ryu penasaran.

"Saudara kandung, Nenek, Kakek," jelas Sakura.

"Jadi kasih sayang bisa disalurkan pada Ryn juga?" sahut Ryu.

"Tentu." Sasuke menanggapi.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan!" teriak Ryu berlari keluar kamar orangtuanya.

"Eh? Ryu, tunggu!" tahan Sakura hendak berlari mengejar Ryu, tapi tangannya ditahan Sasuke."Tak baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Sayang~" goda Sasuke seraya meraih pinggang Sakura.

"APAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar bernuansa biru, terlihat Ryu berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Duduklah seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu.

"Ryu, ada apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu, saudara kembar Ryu.

"Aku sayang kamu, Ryn." Ryu meraih tengkuk Ryn.

"Tentu, kit-"

Mata emerald Ryn membulat, karena Ryu mencium bibir mungilnya.

"R-Ryu, kenapa kau?" tanya Ryn tergagap.

"Kasih sayang," jawab Ryu tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya,"lanjut Ryn ikut tersenyum."Kata Ayah, kasih sayang diberikan pada saudara kandung."

"Nenek, Kakek, Paman, Bibi,..." sambung Ryn.

"Ya, kau benar!" timpal Ryu seraya merangkul Ryn. Keduanya tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Author Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga sequel fict Trauma. Hahahahaha

Gimana? Saswuke ngajari anaknya yang enggak-enggak, jangan ditiru ya#plakk

Saya minta Review, concrit, dan kesan dari para reader, para senior, ^^


End file.
